1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to foldable seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foldable body support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for extension during periods of use and interfolding during periods of transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art structure has been utilized to provide seat structure that may be interfolded relative to itself and extended to accommodate an individual thereon. Such structure is exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,182 to Hoffman setting forth a foldable beach chair wherein a first frame is foldable relative to a second frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,012 to Laporte sets forth a beach mat structure wherein a framework accommodates a mat member mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,882 to Harrington sets forth a collapsible beach chair wherein a pivoted back frame is foldable relative to a torso supporting frame, wherein the organization is fitted within an associated bag structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved foldable body support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.